<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pre Menstrual Scully by Sarie_Fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181552">Pre Menstrual Scully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy'>Sarie_Fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry horny, F/M, First Time Sex, Horny, PMS, RST, Sex, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written from a tumblr prompt - “ Scully gets really, really horny right before her period - NSFW”<br/>Thank you so, so, so much Emilie - @absolutetosh darling for the beta and all-around support.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scully has an itch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written from a tumblr prompt - “ Scully gets really, really horny right before her period - NSFW”<br/>Thank you so, so, so much Emilie - @absolutetosh darling for the beta and all-around support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, dammit!” Scully muttered under her breath as she rummaged through her luggage.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Mulder queried, looking over the file he was reading from his place sprawled across her motel bed.</p><p>“Um, yeah. No, I just,” she looked through her bag again, adding absently, “forgot something.”</p><p>“Whatcha forget?” he asked, grabbing the last piece of pizza from a box on the bed. “You want this?” he added, holding the slice to his lips.</p><p>She shot him glance, offhandedly told him, “no, you have it,” as she headed towards the bathroom. He bit into the pizza as Scully closed the door behind her.</p><p>Polishing off the last of their dinner, he sifted through the files on the bed, picking up a crime scene photo, hardly regarding it before dropping it back with the others. Pushing the reports and pictures aside, he laid his head back onto a pillow, found the remote and clicked on the TV. He began flicking channels as Scully emerged.</p><p>Looking over at the bathroom, seeing her rub her lower back, he asked, “you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she answered, climbing onto the bed, folding a pillow in half and putting it behind her as she leaned back on the headboard. Closing her lids, she took a deep breath.</p><p>Eyes still on the TV, Mulder asked again, “what did you forget?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” she sounded, opening her eyes. “Oh, um, just my hot water bottle and … something. Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Hot water bottle? D’you hurt yourself?” He muted the TV, rolled in towards her; gave her his full attention.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, hesitated and turned in to him too. “No. No … just, my lower back aches sometimes when…” </p><p>Brows raised, his imploring gaze encouraged her to finish the rest of her thought.</p><p>“Um,” she took a breath and told him, “I’m due for my period and - ” She huffed a laugh, didn’t fill in the blanks. “Just a wonderful side effect of being a woman.” Her voice tapered off at the end. Despite the intimate setting, a motel room after dark, both reclining on the same bed, this was not a usual topic of conversation for them.</p><p>Mulder didn’t miss a beat, reaching over and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear he asked, “oh, Scully. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. The heat on my back helps is all.”</p><p>“Ah.” His short reply.</p><p>“Sorry. Too much information,” she stated, biting her lower lip.</p><p>“Oh, god no. I was just thinking… I could… Do you want me to go and ask at the front desk? See if they have one?”</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay.”</p><p>“Well, at least let me rub it for you.” He eyed her carefully as he sat up. “Okay?” he pressed, waiting for a positive reply as he nodded encouragement and moved off the bed. She answered him with a coy smile and a returned nod while he gathered up the empty pizza box and files. “Good,” he grinned. “Okay, lie down. On your stomach,” he instructed, putting the box by the bin and the paperwork on the desk.</p><p>Turning back to her, as he headed to switch off the overhead light, he nodded again and swept his gaze down the centre of the bed. Biting her lip, she acquiesced; moved to lie down. He flicked the switch, leaving the room in a soft lamp glow and flickering TV light. Then, leant into the bathroom and grabbed the complimentary bottle of body lotion from beside the sink.</p><p>Scully, now face down on the bed, turned to face the side where Mulder was settling in beside her. He knelt back on his socked feet and placed his palms over her lumbar curve, above her clothes. Left them there, allowing his heat to sink in.</p><p>Once he felt her breath had begun to relax, he pulled the tail of her blouse from her slacks, slowly exposing her lower back. Bunched the fabric just below her bra strap. He wriggled the waistband of her pants down an inch, as far as they would go. As he paused to pour moisturiser into his hands, Scully lifted her hips off the bed. Mulder watched, mesmerised, as her backside bumped up into his hands while hers disappeared underneath her. She undid her button and fly and lowered back down; shucked her pants and underwear lower, almost exposing the top of her arse. Returning her arms to the bed beside her, she encountered Mulder’s leg. He gently picked up her wrist and laid it down, flush to the bed between his knees. Then he pressed his palms together, vigorously rubbed his hands, warming the lotion. She let out a sigh as he began to spread it over her skin.</p><p>Wrapping his hands around her lower back, all but obscuring her ouroboros tattoo, he felt a pain in his chest. A small ache whenever he thought of it, saw it. A time he’d rather forget; he and Scully having lost their stride. A subtle tear in the fabric that wove them. His endless pursuit, he later profiled, had worn her down and scratched at their equilibrium. He had felt her pulling away, and she sought solace in a stranger. A moment so significant - that decidedly excluded him - she marked her skin. Their distance felt like a prophecy to an illness that nearly killed her; stole her from him forever.</p><p>“Just try and relax,” he soothed, for himself as much.</p><p>She sighed again, telling him, “hmmm, that feels so nice. Thank you.”</p><p>It was not a first - them massaging one another. Scully was Mulder’s doctor, and when he strained a muscle or some such thing, she would attend to him. And vice versa. Mulder had played enough sport in his youth to have a detailed understanding of the musculoskeletal system and how to alleviate pain. Now, for Scully, Mulder’s beautiful hands running over the top of her glutes, skimming her arse was doing more than just melting an ache. A frustrating accompaniment to her premenstrual back pain – an insatiable horniness. There was no other way to put it. During that day, a throb had settled between her legs and any time Mulder touched her lower back, it felt like fire. Like flames igniting an erotic pulse, sparking and feeding a ravenous craving. She clung to the knowledge that the end of the day was nigh, as too would be her reacquaintance with her vibrator. Her vibrator, that was packed neatly in a bag along with her hot-water bottle, that was still sitting on her fucking dresser at home. Consequently, his fingers stopping short of sliding lower down, down between her cheeks, slipping between her legs and discovering her wetter than she had ever been, was torturous.</p><p>“So,” he began, as he dug into the top of her glute from her sacrum, “… do you have cramps too, at the moment?” He dragged along her muscle, stopping just as his fingers dipped under the fabric of her underwear.</p><p>“No,” she replied, allowing their conversation to be as intimate as where his fingers were; currently pressing into her arse. “When I get my period, I will. In a few days.”</p><p>Her period - a perpetual reminder that her useless blood-filled womb would never be inhabited. Leaking every month, with only the promise of cramps and back pain and tender breasts no babe would ever suckle. A red river of stolen dreams. Of goodnight kisses and the sweet caramel scent of a baby’s skull, of first steps and loving whispers to chase monsters away. All washed down the drain like the malignant hands who savaged her, were washed clean.</p><p>She sighed, allowed herself to melt into the mattress under his trusted touch. Allowed herself to melt a little into him. Into an idea of what could be. Something that danced at the edge of her conciousness, that she would occasionally pull out and turn over in her mind.</p><p>He shifted his hands to the other side, one over the other, pressing and sliding over the smooth firm muscles of her backside. Stroking and kneading, back and forth.</p><p>“So, you feel this way every month, Scully? Sore like this?” he asked; a crinkle to his brow, shifting his hands to her waist.</p><p>“Yeah,” she confirmed lightly.</p><p>“Aw, why haven’t you ever told me?” His fingers, that were smoothing from her spine across her obliques, paused to trace affectionate circles into her skin.</p><p>“Why would I tell you?” she queried innocently.</p><p>“Just … I don’t know, so I could do this?” He began on her obliques again, giving an extra squeeze.</p><p>Heat flushed her chest, spreading low within. Arousal damped her underwear; stickier and wetter with each sweep of his fingers over her muscles, across her skin. She was beginning to worry he would catch the aroma of her want in the air.</p><p>“Well, that sucks. Ginger tea is good for that. For cramps.” He offered as his fingers ran up and down her spine, stopping just under her bra strap and back down. And then lower down. Back, it would seem, to her glutes.</p><p>“Mulder,” she began, a smile in her voice, “how do you know that?” She turned her head to the side, looked up at him quizzically.</p><p>“Humph,” he chuckled. “I had a friend back in college, Emilie,” he responded. “My roommate’s girlfriend. She was great. Shared everything about everything,” he chuckled. Continuing, “how before her period, her back would hurt, her boobs would get sore, and she would …”, he stopped.</p><p>“She would what?” She still has him in her vision.</p><p>He laughed again, this time a little nervousness lacing it. “She used to say that, um, that she’d get so horny she could hump the sofa.” He bit his lip and studied Scully’s expression. Saw her breath hitch as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. He felt her pelvis tilt, compelling his fingers, that were just under the top of her underwear, to dip further down. Then he slowly continued from where they landed, dragged them across the top of her arse. Brushed the valley between her cheeks. He felt that familiar gush of blood run low, swell and throb in his pants. Sucking in a breath, he tried to tamper a tremendous want to tear her slacks off and straddle her, drive his cock between her legs.</p><p>“Oh, um, it’s because of the rise in hormones,” she explained, her sensuous tone betraying her attempt to deliver a detached scientific response. “Very common, all normal side effects of PMS.”</p><p>“She was next level, like, super, super horny, almost angry horny?” That last part, a question. “If Brett didn’t have sex with her, a few days before her period, well…” He didn’t finish his thought, didn’t need to.</p><p>Scully felt a deep affinity with this Emilie person. And then she felt an overwhelming need to get Mulder out of her room, immediately before she flicked her wrist, that was resting between his knees, up to grab his cock.</p><p>“Thanks, Mulder, it feels much better,” she told him briskly, as she moved to kneel up, his hands slipping off her skin.</p><p>“That’s okay,” he retorted, regarding her sudden departure with curiosity. Leaning back on his haunches, he endeavoured to hide his now fully established erection.</p><p>Moving off the bed, Scully held her fly together and brushed her blouse down her back, turned to face him.  </p><p>“So, um,” he began, shuffling awkwardly off the bed too, grabbing his jacket and tie from the back of a chair and holding it in front of his crotch. Standing before her, he waited for her to say something. She didn’t, so he continued. “Well, um, night Scully.”</p><p>Collecting his shoes from by the bed, he headed for their adjoining door. “I hope you feel better. I’ll just be through here if you need anything. Another back rub…” he said, holding onto the doorframe and wiggling his brows.</p><p>“Thanks, Mulder,” she grinned, “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>As soon as the door clicked Scully let out a frustrated sigh. Let her pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. She paced the room, drawing her hands up and grabbing at her breasts through her blouse.</p><p>“Oh my God,” escaped with another huffed breath.</p><p>She stripped off her top and bra, ran her hands over her underpants, rubbed roughly between her legs, tracing her seam and biting her lip. Her fingers circled her waist, tickled indulgently back and forth across the places Mulder’s hands had just been. Her thoughts turned to where she had wanted them to go, generating an impossible, unquenchable ache, low inside. She flicked her hands away, grunted, frustrated. Paced the room. Groaning, she let out a steady breath. Closed her eyes and tried to gain control over the wild, raw, want, thrumming through her. Several deep breaths later she grabbed her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom where she quickly showered, brushed her teeth and dressed.</p><p>Back in the room, lights out, television off, she ripped back the covers from the bed. Flopped facedown and onto the pillow, Mulder had been leaning on all evening, and buried her face in his scent. Breathed in and out through the fabric and foam before shoving it between her legs, squeezing her thighs together. She rolled her hips a few times, rubbing herself through the pillow, trying to find some friction.</p><p>“Fuck me,” escaped her lips and she rolled onto her back, flicked the top button of her pyjamas undone and slipped her hand over a breast, gently kneading then homing in on her nipple. She plucked and rolled it between her fingers while her other hand undid the sash of her pyjama pants and then slipped beneath the waistband. Skimming over her pussy, her trimmed hair, she allowed her index finger to dip between her slippery, soaking folds, delicately swirling. Dragging her hand back, she pushed her finger over her clit, pulsed a few times before slipping back inside. She let her eyes sink closed as she repeated that pattern steadily, over and again.</p><p>Scully honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had made herself come using her hand alone. Her vibrator did the job quickly and effectively, so she hadn’t bothered with any other means in a very long time. </p><p>She pulled her hand from her breast, slapped it onto her forehead panting, arousal turning to frustration, frustration about to spill over to anger. The next step in the Scully spiral would be tears.</p><p>“Jesus,” she spat, taking a few panted breaths, hand still to her forehead, the other cupped between her legs. She bit her lip and tried again. Concentrated her thoughts on the feel of Mulder’s palms running over her skin, not fifteen minutes before. Imaged his hand sliding over her abdomen, lower, lower, sliding down, letting two fingers disappear inside, finding her hot and wet and waiting.</p><p>Parting her legs, two fingers dipped in and she tried hard to imagine they belonged to Mulder as she ran them over her clit. Attempted to conjure him stretched out beside her, touching her as she rubbed and swirled. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wedged her lip between her teeth. Back and forth, her digits persisted, differing speed and pressure.</p><p>The way Scully’s mind worked meant she was not a fan of sci-fi films, much to Mulder’s chagrin. He’d plead with her during their Friday movie nights - tried to get her to suspend her disbelief while she’d laugh and sprout the laws of physics. Unfurling the bondage of her release now depended on her deft hands and her imagination. Frustration and her orgasm at loggerheads, both fighting for traction. A mind war between knowing her two dainty manicured fingers did not belong to Mulder, and a desperation for her brain to give logic a reprieve. Just until she got off.</p><p>Her pussy throbbed, impatient to spill its secrets. She pressed her fingers down, pinching her clit between two of them, hard.  Her eyes prickled hot with moisture as she groaned in irritation. “Fuck, shit, fuck!” she spat.</p><p>Focus and frustration prevented her from noticing Mulder’s gentle raps at the door, the soft creek as he pushed a crack between their rooms, and the first questioning, “Scully?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Comments always welcome ☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mulder scratches it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scully, are you alright in there?” Mulder asked softly. Lightly tapping on the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>No answer. He had definitely heard her cursing. And maybe crying. She did not sound okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scully?” he faltered, quietly cracking the door ajar. Still nothing. After toeing off his shoes, he pushed the door further and took a silent step inside. Her light was off, but he could tell she was still awake as she was moving on the bed. Worry began to rise in his chest at her lack of verbal response, so he took another tentative step closer. “Scully, are you crying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her head snapped to face him. Eyes like saucers. Moisture danced the reflection of light from his room back at him. Beacons in the dark. Highlights here and there of the shiny, silky, creases of her satin pyjamas, catching the glow from behind him. Motionless, but for the rise and fall of her heaving chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm-hmm,” her small response. <em>Yes, crying.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong?” he implored, slowly stepping closer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No longer obscuring the light streaming in from his room, he saw her. Illuminated. Spread out on her sheet, in the middle of the mattress. Worry disappeared and reality set in as his eyes swept up and down her body. One of her hands was down her pyjama pants, the other lost inside her top, seemingly holding her breast. A sheen of sweat across her brow, moisture glistening at her lash line. He bit his lip and froze. Well, every part of his body he could control, froze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as he left Scully’s room earlier, he took a cold shower and masturbated. He could not have been more pleased, standing there, that he had done that, or he might have cum in his sweats at the sight of her. It didn’t stop his cock from growing rock hard faster than he had ever experienced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully watched Mulder’s face as his eyes raked over her, from her head to her toes. Feeling like his gaze was burning her already fevered skin. And she knew he knew. What she encountered in his expression was not what she expected - not astonishment or alarm, instead; steady, unruffled regard, full of affection and care. It was amorous too; giving her permission to not send him from her room. To not proclaim, <em>‘what are you doing?’</em> or <em>‘get out’. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She trailed her gaze down his clothed body, his chest and torso. Stopped when she encountered his undeniable erection, tenting his pants. Not wanting to linger, she flicked back up to his face. A small smirk adorned it, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. Their eyes locked - shared, matching expressions neither had ever witnessed on the other. A mix of longing, of wonder, awe and lust. It sparked something further within her and, feeling bold, she dragged his gaze down with hers. Down for him to see that her hand had taken up its cause again. Was moving in her pants. When she flashed her eyes back to his face, he was running his tongue along his bottom lip, his attention on her groin. The titillation of Mulder watching her the seeming missing variable in her search for release. She sucked in a breath and noticed his shoulder move. Trailed down his arm and saw that he had grabbed hold of himself. Was stroking his hard dick through sweats.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes met hers once again, and he slowly moved closer, sat beside her on the bed. Brushed a hand across her heated brow, flashed his eyes over her once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scully?” he said quietly, not betraying the silence of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah-ha,” she responded in a low sensuous voice, coupled with a vulnerable, but trusting look in her expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Angry horny?” he questioned carefully, and despite the ridiculous combination of words, was as sincere as he’d ever been.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded at him, a deep primal breath released from her, along with a tear, trailing over her temple, disappearing in her hair. He caught it with his thumb, swiping it across her cheek. Stroking her there, soothingly, back and forth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I … can I do anything?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She took a breath, wanting to ask him to fuck her until her eyes rolled back in her head, to stick his fingers in her pussy and his tongue down her throat. Instead, she said, “I’m so embarrassed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be.” He ran his fingers over her forehead once more. “Do you want me to go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” her immediate, albeit quiet response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Talk to me,” he said, further settling in beside her, bending a knee onto the bed, close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Promise you won’t laugh?” she began, slowly inching her hands back from inside of her pyjamas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Laugh? No, I won’t laugh,” he promised, his hand moving to her hair as he began to weave a tendril through his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, along with my hot water bottle, I forgot my, um … my vibrator, and…” she stopped talking, sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm-hmm,” Mulder encouraged, the same way would have if he were coaxing a statement out of a nervous witness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“… and I … I can’t get myself off,” she said all at once, covering her eyes with her hand as she spoke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scully,” he said, in a most loving, sympathetic voice. He swallowed. Waited for her to look at him. She didn’t so he asked, “can, can I help you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She let out a shuddered breath, lifted her hand from her face, found his gaze - almost begged, “please, Mulder.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” soothed, cupping her jaw, “let me take care of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had said that to her before; <em>‘let me take care of you’</em>. When she was sick and would come into work too soon, he thought, after her chemotherapy. He had made up a cot in the back of their office. Would insist she lie down if she wouldn’t go home. Since she had been well, had lived, he had felt the pull from her like a tide. An ebb he would swirl into, somehow letting him know it would only be a matter of time. That <em>this</em> would only be a matter of time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So… um, are your breasts tender?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She bit back a grin. “Mulder, your knowledge of PMS is quite impressive. Yes, they are, a little.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” he brushed his thumb across her lips, “why don’t I start by kissing them better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her mouth fell open, and her breath hitched in her throat. She swallowed, licked across her top lip and nodded, almost indiscernible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully watched as he undid her remaining buttons. Slowly, one by one. Then gently, purposefully brushed her breasts, pushing the sides of her pyjama-top down and exposing her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, Scully,” he breathed, his eyes raking over her full, round breasts and blush, pink nipples. He turned to look at her face, lowering down to her chest while she watched on. His soft lips enveloped the peak of her breast, and he began to soothe her with his tongue, his plump bottom lip pushed back against his chin. As he played with her nipple in his mouth, swirling and flicking, he began to run a hand down her torso. Down, down before he paused, lifting from her chest. He faced her and asked, “can I kiss you? Before I,” flicking a glance at his hand that was journeying to her crotch, “before we…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She nodded, a small smile at the corners of her mouth. She parted her lips, reached up and cupped the back of his head, gently pulling him down. She gasped a little breath as he descended too until his mouth was on hers. First, just lips, soft and gentle, his bottom lip perfectly wedged between her own. She drew it into her mouth, ran her tongue along it, moaned and delicately bit down. Then he pushed his tongue inside, welcomed; her mouth opening for him. He surveyed the roof of her mouth, running over her teeth, lapping at her tongue. She whimpered, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Their mouths opened and moved in unison, as they lapped one another. Tasted and savoured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They ended the kiss. Both smiling as Mulder lifted his face from hers. He looked at her, in awe. Taking in her features as he traced her cheek, across her jaw, her neck. He kissed her again while his finger continued down to her breast, kneading and stroking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully’s body writhed beside him on the bed. Her pelvis pulsing as she squeezed her thighs together, desperate for friction. Lips still connected, she took his hand from her breast and placed his palm to her rib cage, her hand over his - fingertips grazing her abdomen. Pushing her fingers between his, she began to guide his hand toward her groin. Dragged until he took up the motion. She drew her knees up, planted her feet on the mattress, opening for him. He tracked over her stomach, dipped into the waistband of her pyjamas and over her pubic hair. Then two fingers teased down bumped her clitoris, and she jerked. He broke their kiss, lifted his head and grinned at her. With his other hand, he drew his thumb across her lips once again, and she licked it, sucking it into her mouth. Kept it there as their eyes stayed connected, his fingers slipped inside of her. Then dragged down, swirled her clit, teased between her folds. Pushed further inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus, Scully,” he panted, “you’re so wet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully sucked in a sharp breath and moaned around his thumb, letting it fall from her mouth. She held the nape of his neck as she pulled his face to hers. Lifting her head off the pillow to close the distance between them, she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked his mouth, from his chin to his cupid’s bow. Possessively. Then she spoke directly in his ear. Told him, “it’s your fault. Being around you all day was driving me crazy, Mulder”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was Mulder’s turn to suck in a breath. He drew back from her face, studied her in awe. With his hand still down her pants, fingers playing with her clit, he looked on with wonder. “Fuck Scully, you drive me crazy every single day. Except I don’t have angry monthly hormones to blame.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I drive <em>you </em>crazy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you kidding me?” He dragged his hand back up to her breast, brushed and flicked her nipple, back and forth, telling her, “Scully, you’re the sexist person I’ve ever known. God, I wanna fuck you ... make love to you, so bad. Every goddam day.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then, for Christ’s sake Mulder, fuck me.” She bit her lip and narrowed her gaze, “and Mulder...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah-huh?” was all he could manage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He backed away from her off the bed. If the look in his eye didn’t tell her he wanted to ravage her, she might have been concerned by the momentary loss of him. Shucking his sweats and boxers down and off, he only dropped her gaze to tear his tee over his head. And then he smirked at her. Curled and bent his finger in a come-hither gesture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She did, slid herself off the bed and momentarily stood in front of him, before...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Strip,” he commanded, standing completely naked himself, cock in hand, slowly pumping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A wry smile adorned her features, and for a fleeting moment, Mulder wondered if he shouldn’t have said that. Then she let go of the waist of her pyjama pants in an exaggerated movement, and they slid to her feet. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes as she shrugged her top off her shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The instant she was naked, he stepped into her, slapped his body against hers, grasping the back of her head and pulling her up into a passionate kiss. He pressed the top of his thigh between her legs. Slid his hand down her shoulder, over her back and grabbed a handful of her arse, pulling her sex roughly onto his thigh. Pulsing her there, her arousal coating the soft hairs on the top of his leg. She moaned into his mouth as both of his hands landed on her hips and spun her wildly, steering her over to the bed, bending her forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kneel. At the edge,” he instructed. She turned back to face him, eyed him as she did as she was told. “Mm, just like that,” he marvelled in response to Scully on all four on the edge of the bed, curving her spine and opening for him. “Good girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully both blushed and admonished herself. She wanted to be his good girl, God, did she want to be Mulder’s good girl, but then … actually, that’s all she wanted at that moment. Him to take over. Take the burden of her release out of her hands. <em>To let go.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mulder took in his vision of Scully. Watched as she further arched her sacral curve, pushing her gorgeous shapely arse higher in the air, inviting him in. He stepped up to her, planted his feet on the floor, apart. Adjusted to her height - cock to pussy. Spreading a large palm across her lower back, he grasped himself with the other, began to tease her entrance with his dripping hard-on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slowly dipped the head of his cock inside of her. She was warm and enveloping and felt like home. He let his eyes sink closed as he continued to enter her, noticed her lean back onto him too. A breath caught in his throat, a prickle of emotion rose from deep within. He breathed out, an ‘O’ shape with his mouth, steadily letting a stream of air escape. He moaned, tried to hide his emotional response as a reaction to the overwhelming physical sensations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed deeper still, and she spread herself a little more, knees sinking into the mattress. A moan and a breath escaped her the further he penetrated. He carefully, deliberately, nudged himself into her until he bumped her, flush; hips to her smooth, firm arse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, God. You feel amazing,” emerged from her lips, like it was propelled from her the moment she was full of him. She panted there for a moment, and he felt her stretch around him. Adjusting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scully pressed her arse back onto his hips. His cue to move. And he did. Pulled out of her almost entirely, then swung his hips; gently at first, pushing back inside of her. That way, a few times over until she began whimpering and pushing herself onto him. He recalled her instructions. So, he plunged into her with vigour. Without warning and she yelped. He did it again, and she moaned. Again. Again. Drew back and pulsed in, pulled back; felt her cunt clutch around him, gripping on. She threw her head back, flicked her hair, and he grabbed it, close to her scalp, held on. The primal, desirous noise that issued from her told him she liked it. Wanted it. So he pulled and pumped. Sped up. Slapped into her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Scully,” he panted, “you feel, oh, oh, unbelievable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slap, slap, slap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He let go of her hair, reached forward and clutched her chin, twisting her face back to him. He hulked over her and kissed her, hard. Their tongues entwined, licked; messy and erotic, mouths agape, lapping and sucking. He pulled back, let go of her face and felt around between her legs. Honed in on her slippery, swollen clit. Pressed down and then circled. All the while thrusting into her, he flicked and rubbed. His other hand; nails digging into the flesh of her hip; holding her down. He continued to drive into her, tease her; teeter her at the edge of her release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was unbelievably hard and so aroused. He had imagined sex with Scully before. Nightly in his dreams - daydreams too. Anytime he saw her really, it was difficult not to think of her so intimately. He was in love, in lust, entwined and enraptured. And she was there before him. Wrapped around him, engulfing him - moaning and panting his name as he pulsed inside of her. The feeling of bumping into her beautiful pussy was exquisite; was more than he could have imagined. Overwhelmingly though, he wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He withdrew, reached forward and touched her shoulder, began to pull her back to him. “Scully, hop-off, turn around, I want to see you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She did. Backed off the bed and then quickly spun around. Pressed her body up against his, crushing herself to him. Wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He opened his mouth as she pushed her tongue inside. He sucked it in, tasting her, consuming her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pick me up,” she instructed, tearing away from his mouth. He grabbed her arse as she jumped into his arms, legs circling his torso. “Mulder, I want you to take me,” she flicked her head around, nodded behind her, “up against that wall.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Backing over to where she had indicated, he gently pressed her up against it, checking, “will this hurt your back?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” she said urgently, “I don’t care.” And she squeezed her thighs and lifted herself up, her face above his. She took this new angle and plunged her tongue deep into his mouth, gripping the back of his neck. And they kissed. Passionately, deeply, all-consuming moans and hums; an accompaniment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He broke away in a fever, “Jesus, Scully,” he panted, “I … I can’t get enough of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then get inside of me, Mulder,” she directed, “now”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He steadied her, his forearm securely under her arse. Gripping the base of his aching erection in his other hand, he lined up, the head of his cock slipping into her. She loosened her thighs and gravity took over, sinking her down onto him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jesus, Mulder. You’re so huge. You know that right?” she gasped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Too much?” he worried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. You’re perfect.” She found his gaze, stroked her fingers across his glistened brow. “This is perfect.” He bit his lip, swallowing hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Manoeuvring her shoulders, she found purchase behind her, both arms around his neck, adjusted her legs circling his waist, and he began to pump. Rocking up into her; finding a rhythm and then gaining speed. He steadied himself, palm splayed on the wall beside her head, and he leaned down, kissed her. “You’re perfect,” he echoed, pulling back and resting his forehead to hers, continuing their coupling below.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thrusting, and pulsing - her clit rubbing against his abdomen. He hunched over, took one of her nipples into his mouth. Suckled her gently, licked and kissed her; swapping from breast to breast as he continued their pace, thrusting his cock up into her, over and again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They were caught, captured in a frenetic fever; joined in mutual ecstasy. Their familiar connection in all other things now a shorthand seamlessly transferred to their copulation. Bodies in an ebb and flow. The way his tongue flickered her nipples, that curled her toes, how she grabbed at the short hair at the back of his neck, that shot electrically to his core. How she never felt more herself, never felt as unburdened; completely naked, in his arms, Mulder driving up into her, her breasts bouncing free.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sweat began to cover their skin, and Scully felt hot prickling moisture at all the points of contact with Mulder’s naked body. She began to slide and slip. Responded by gripping him tighter; arms around his neck, the vice of her thighs around his waist. The sensations; overwhelming. Her slit, split wide opened, grinding up and down his taut skin and spongy hair over his pubic bone. Mulder grunted, shifted his forearm underneath her, grabbed a handful of her arse. Pumping and thrusting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt her walls begin to cave in on him. Crush and expand, spasm and clutch. And then everything stopped. The burn in his thighs. The outlandish fact that he was hilt deep in his partner. That they were on assignment, fucking in a hotel room paid by the citizens they were employed to keep safe. That Dana Scully was letting him fuck her because she was horny. <em>Angry</em> horny from PMS. That he was fucking her, yes, but actually that he was making love. And was about to watch her tip over the edge of ecstasy. And that he was there to witness. Experience it. Her. All of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mulder,” she gasped, finding his gaze, his attention. “Come with me. I’m about to, oh, … come with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he did. They did. Together. Their lips connected, torsos crushed close, arms embracing as they moved through the flames of euphoria. She tightened around him, extracting his essence as they hung onto one another. Clutched desperately at the fragments of their union. Rode one another as their bodies released, quivered and settled back down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly, she unfurled her legs from him, held tight around his neck as she lifted off him, as his semi-hard dick slipped from her. Sliding her body down his, she kissed his cheek, his neck, clavicle. Trailed her lips down his sternum until her feet found the carpet beneath her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m just going to the bathroom,” she said, cupping his chin in her palm and grasping his shoulder with her other hand as she balanced on tippy-toes to place a kiss to his lips. Mouthing ‘thank you’, to him as she lowered back down. He smiled at her, brushed his hand down her face. Basking in his gaze, she collected her pyjamas from the floor, glancing back at him before disappearing behind the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She used the toilet, felt his hot cum spill out of her into the bowl. Gently wiped at her swollen folds, it felt like a secret; him dribbling out of her, slippery and wet. A base human experience, connecting them together somehow. She smiled at the thought of how easy it had all been, to cross that line. She had built it up so much in her mind that she never realised that just pushing, ever to slightly, would make it crumble. Getting dressed, she studied her reflection; it had been a while since she had seen that Scully looking back at her. Sex drunk and satisfied; her mussed hair and lips bee-stung and swollen from stubbly kisses. She sighed and bit her lip, giving the Scully in the mirror a congratulatory nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A Mona Lisa smile adorned her lips as she emerged from the bathroom, ready to see him in the afterglow. But he wasn’t in there, the door between their rooms shut, his clothes missing. Her face dissolved her expression. Confused, she thought of going to look for him, instead, she shut off the TV, hopped into bed. Lay there for a moment before stretching up to switch off her lamp... then stopped. Her back to their adjoining door she rolled over to see him when she heard him come in, an item in his hand. He smiled at her, got onto the bed behind her and pressed something against her back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A small jerk from her at first, “what’s that?” she queried, trying to crane her neck to see.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The reason I came in before. I got a hot water bottle from reception earlier. I was just filling it for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mulder,” her smile nearly broke her cheeks, “that is so sweet. Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned over and kissed her forehead, “you’re welcome Scully,” he replied, backing off the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her brow furrowed. “Where are you going now?” she questioned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He threw a pointed thumb in the direction of his room, matching crinkles on his forehead. “Just, um, bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get over here, Mulder,” she commanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He bit his lip and grinned that mega-watt Mulder grin she loved so much. Climbed in behind her, under the covers, took the place as the big spoon, wedging the hot water bottle between them. He reached over her and clicked off the lamp, stroked her hair, gently nudging the back of her head, and she lifted, letting his arm snake under her neck. She settled back onto the pillow and he wrapped his forearm across her chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He moved closer into her, and she felt her arse cradle in his lap as his other arm engulfed her waist, pulling her into him. The heat from the hot-water bottle dispersing soothing warmth across her lower back. She felt it spreading to her chest, settling there.  His lips found her skin behind her ear, and he nuzzled her, and she melted into him. Mulder was going to spend the night. She wasn’t sure why that felt so intimate, given what they had just done. She had never felt more safe, secure or satisfied. Not ever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, Scully,” he began in a low voice, his lips still by her ear, “how regular are you? How many days are in your cycle?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why, do you have another menstrual tidbit from your college friend? What essential oil to use depending on cycle length?” she smiled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled. “No, I just need to be sure to mark my calendar.” Then he pushed his pelvis into her arse as a hand crept its way into her pyjama top, cupping her breast. “You know, so I can make sure I’m available to assist you next time too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They didn’t wait 28 days before Mulder ‘tended’ to Scully again. They made love again in the morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>~The End~</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Comments always welcome ☺️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>